million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Praline
Praline (プラリネ) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 single. The song is performed by Julia and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Kimiko, composed by Jun Sasaki and arranged by nano.RIPE. Track List #Eternal Harmony #Carnival Japanesque (カーニヴァル・ジャパネスク) #Praline (プラリネ) #bitter sweet #Kimi Dake no Kakera (君だけの欠片) #Just be myself!! #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yume wa yume to shite nemuru toki ni miru mono deshou? Tsumaranai joushiki o sutete atashi yatto otona ni nareta Yume wa yume to shite nemuru toki ni miru mono deshou? Tsumaranai joushiki o sutete atashi yatto otona ni nareta Kanashiku tatte kuyashiku tatte mirai ni chotto yume o miru no Mada atashi ni datte kodomo mitai ni shinjiru chikara ga aru yo Ima o ZERO to shite dochira ga PURASU ni naru no deshou? Wakaranai dakedo ikanakucha ugokenai nara tsuite oide yo Atomodori dekinai kurai tooku made kitan da mou Anata kara moratta nani mo kamo michishirube ni shite kita yo Ureshiku natte yasashiku natte mae yori chotto tsuyoku naru no Hora atashi ni datte dekiru koto ga sukoshi zutsu fuete yuku yo Ushiro yubisasareru kurai kowaku nante nai deshou? Mou Yume wa me o hirate miru mono to anata ga oshietekureta Kanashiku natte kuyashiku natte jibun ni motto yume o miru no Mada atashi ni datte dekiru koto ga hoshi ga furu yo ni hikaru yo Nee sukoshi waratte tokidoki naite ima yori motto tsuyoku nareru kara Mirai wa kitto kodomo mitai ni shinjiru hodo ni hikaru yo |-| Kanji= 夢は夢として眠るときに見るものでしょう？ つまらない常識を捨ててあたしやっと大人になれた 後ろ指さされるくらい怖くなんてないから　もう あなたからもらったこの場所でもう一度素直になろう 悲しくたって悔しくたって未来にちょっと夢を見るの まだあたしにだって子供みたいに信じる力があるよ 今をゼロとしてどちらがプラスになるのでしょう？ わからない　だけど行かなくちゃ　動けないならついておいでよ 後戻り出来ないくらい遠くまで来たんだ　もう あなたからもらったなにもかも道しるべにしてきたよ 嬉しくなって優しくなって前よりちょっと強くなるの ほらあたしにだって出来ることが少しずつ増えてゆくよ 後ろ指さされるくらい怖くなんてないでしょう？もう 夢は目を開いて見るものとあなたが教えてくれた 悲しくなって悔しくなって自分にもっと夢を見るの まだあたしにだって出来ることが星が降るよに光るよ ねえ　少し笑って時々泣いて　今よりもっと強くなれるから 未来はきっと子供みたいに信じるほどに光るよ |-| English= A dream, as in something you see while sleeping, right? By throwing away that boring common sense, I finally became an adult I'm not afraid of people talking behind my back So I'll become more honest once more, at the place I got from you Even if it's sad, even though I regret it, I'll dream of the future for a bit Even I still have the power to believe like a kid As I'm at zero now, when will it become a plus? No idea, but if I don't go, then I won't be able to move, so I gotta follow it I've come so far that there's no going back I use everything I've received from you as a guide I've come so far that there's no going back I use everything I've received from you as a guide I'm not afraid of people talking behind my back, you know? You taught me that dream is what you see while you eyes are open Even if it's sad, even though I regret it, I'll dream more My capability is still shining like a falling star Hey, smile a bit and cry from time to time, and you can become much stronger than now The more you believe like a kid, the more your future will surely shine Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (sung by: Aimi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Julia)